User talk:Mr.Dorn123
The 'Knights Of The Silence' Hey Dorn, I saw your article Knights Of The Silence and I must say: Good work. You got some interesting ideas there and I'd love to see how you polish them to perfection. Just wanted to have that out. BacaloV (talk) 20:57, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Knights of the Silence Greetings Mr.Dorn123, Was perusing the wiki and saw your Knights of the Silence article. I like your concept thus far, but it definitely could use some proofreading. I would refer to the following guides for additional help when creating a brand new article: *[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Article_Quality_Policy Warhammer 40kFanon Wiki: Article Quality Policy] - This breaks down the critical, absolute minimum that is required on ALL articles. *[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:How_to_make_a_fanon_Space_Marine_Chapter Warhammer 40kFanon Wiki:How to Make a Fanon Space Marine Chapter] - This will help you flesh out your Chapter (history, traditions, appearance, ect). If there is anything else you need, help with proofreading, artwork, ect., don't hesitate to leave a message on my Talk Page. Oh, and be sure to click the Signature button or type out four tilds (````) to leave your signature, so that I know who left the message. I wish you luck in your future endeavours. Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 00:39, January 29, 2018 (UTC) KotS Article Proofreading Done! Hello once again Mr.Dorn123, The proofreading on your Knights of the Silence article are complete. Took the liberty of adding a brief introduction as well as the usual topics that are found in a typical Index Astartes (Space Marine Chapter) article. Also, fixed the reasoning there would be so many Successor Chapters, as it is a rare honor to have even one Successor Chapter created from a Chapter's gene-seed, let alone two. Having four...that would probably be pushing it canon-wise, unless it was done over several millennia. Although to be fair, it is not totally unheard of. Although, the only Chapters I'm aware of that have multiple Successor Chapters created from their gene-seed are usually the ancient First Founding Chapters. Hopefully you'll find these edits to your satisfaction. If not, you can go ahead and just change it back to what you had before. Whatever you choose..I'm only here to help. If you have any other questions, comments or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask. Best Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 12:40, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Well, uniqueness was never a prerequisite for originality bb — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:51, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Don't forget to categorize all those images you're uploading.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:54, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Regarding the Knights of the Silence With all due respect: No - I will not edit your article for you. It is not my project and thus not my responsibility to do this for you. I linked to Storm Zealots article so that you might see a good Space Marine Chapter as well as an article that is formatted well so that you could get an idea on how to format your own articles well. I will not format your article for you. Why? Because if nothing else, how would you truly learn how to format your own articles well if I do it for you? As for the grammatical errors and spelling errors, I will not do those for you either. You need to be able to proof-read your own articles and make the changes yourself. I am not the Spellchecker from Microsoft Office and I am sick of doing this for people. I will tell you that something is wrong with spelling and/or grammer - the discovery of exactly what's wrong and fixing it is up to you. Also, one final thing for now: Remember to sign all your talk messages using four tildes at the end of the message. It tells you in big red writing whenever you leave a message on a talk page and it's in the rules, so please remember to do it. Best if luck, IllumiNini (talk) 00:59, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Knights of the Silence Art Hey Mr.Dorn123, Thought I'd hook you up with some additional artwork to complement your article. Enjoy the pics! Regards, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 09:09, February 1, 2018 (UTC) File:Knights Silence Armorial.png|Knights of the Silence armorial with Chapter iconography. File:Knights Silence Astartes.png|Knights of the Silence Battle-Brother. Please don't upload or reupload files you do not have permission to use. Ie. File:Knights Silence Astartes.png and File:Knights Silence Armorial.png. Upload only files that were made by you are from public domain or at least CC-BY-NC license. --Remos talk 06:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC) You have been banned for 3 days (expires in 21:02, 6 April 2018) for repeatedly uploading copyrighted material and disregarding warnings given by admins. --Remos talk 18:03, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Do not upload copyrighted material on this wiki. This is a warning, next time you fail to comply will result in a ban. --Remos talk 05:19, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Talk page content You have been banned for two weeks (until 19:54, 22 April 2018) for repeatedly breaking rules and advices given by administration. Do not remove content from talk pages. --Remos talk 16:56, April 8, 2018 (UTC)